Little Softie
by Just 2 Dream of You
Summary: One-shot: Botan finds a baby bird under Hiei's tree and he doesn't seem to care. HxB mindless fluff


Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

Little Softie

X -x-x-x-x- X

"Hiei...Hiei...?" He ignored the voice that was calling him. Perhaps if he continued to pretend he was asleep, she would go away. "Hiei, I know you're not asleep." Perhaps not.

He sighed but didn't move an inch. Speaking calm and low he said, "Think about this; Do you _really_ want me to be awake? Because if I'm awake, I won't be asleep, and who will I have to blame for my discomfort? Who's blood will be shed?"

It was silent for a few seconds and inwardly he celebrated, but his victory was cut down when she spoke again. "Well, I'm sorry, Hiei, but this isn't my choice. Koenma sent me to find you for your new mission - we need you." He scoffed. "We really do!"

"More babysitting..." He grumbled, crossing his legs the other way.

"For someone so strong, you sure are lazy. So what, you just wanna lay in a tree all day?" She asked with a huff.

He put his hands behind his head. "Yes, that's exactly what I want to do. Goodbye."

She growled - what an idiotic noise for _her_ to make at _**him**_ - and stomped her foot like a child. "Why must you be so stub - hm?" In the midst of her tantrum she saw something at the base of the tree. It was small, like a ball, but upon further inspection she noticed it had a head...and wings. She gasped and knelt down to it. "Oh, Hiei...look!" He did nothing. "No, seriously, look! It's a baby bird!"

One morose, red eye crept open and peered down to her. He noticed she was wearing human clothing - a hideous pink dress that came above the knee. '_Ha. Isn't that too short for one of Koenma's innocent_ _ferry girls_?' He mused to himself. His eye followed to where she was kneeling and he opened both eyes to see a mound of black, making weak noises.

"Oh, he fell out of his nest!" She whined in a nauseating tone.

"So?" He asked, resuming his position and closing back his eyes.

"We have to put him back!" She whined further.

"Excuse me?"

"If we don't, he'll die!" She cried.

"And how is this my problem?" He asked with no emotion. He heard her gasp and move under him.

"Hiei! He'll _die_ if he doesn't go back in his nest!" She repeated with more intensity.

He shook his head. "And that's how the world is - survival of the fittest. If it's too weak to help itself, it doesn't deserve to live."

She gasped again. "What are you talking about - survival of the fittest!? He fell out of the nest! It was an accident!"

"Accidents happen." He stated. "If you're too weak to survive them, then you shouldn't be here."

Her hand went up to her mouth as her eyes trembled. "I...I thought you were better than this, Hiei..." His eyes opened and looked down at her. "I thought...you...but even after everything...you're...just a cruel, cold-hearted JERK!" She ran away with her hands over her face sobbing like a madwoman and he scoffed.

"She's the grim reaper and she cries over the death of a _bird_?" He jumped from the tree, landing effortlessly on the ground. "Utterly ridiculous." His eyes glanced over at the loathsome creature. It was trying to stretch its wings and he knew that if it could run away, it would. It looked at him and made the most pathetic, whimpering peep any animal could make. He clenched his teeth and growled. "Stupid bird..."

She was gonna go back to Spirit World and tell Koenma that Hiei was a big doody head and they didn't need him for this mission, but she figured Koenma would look at her like she was insane and not understand the whole bird thing either.

So instead, she was gonna take care of this herself! She didn't care what the rules were about using her powers in Human World - that poor baby didn't deserve to die, no matter what that cranky, temperamental idiot had to say. She was gonna use her oar to fly up in the tree and put the baby back in his nest. She ran back to the park, not wanting to use her oar until she absolutely had to, and stopped dead at what she found.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open, her breath hitching in her throat. Butterflies danced in her stomach and she blinked a few times to assure herself that what she was seeing was real.

Hiei was standing on one of the branches with something cupped in his left hand. His Jagan was uncovered and open and he was looking around. He seemed to find what he was looking for, as he flitted to another branch. Botan then saw that what he had in his hand was the baby bird and what he had found was the nest. He gently put the bird back in the nest and stared for a few seconds, as if he was making sure all was well. He seemed satisfied and jumped down from the tree.

He blinked when he came face to face with her. She was staring, mouth agape, and he snarled at her. "Shut up." He bit out. "I knew you'd come back. I _saved_ it so I wouldn't have to hear your incessant, infuriating voice."

Her eyes shined as a bright wide smile came upon her lips, her hands clasping together by her neck as if she was hugging herself. "Ohh...!"

The great Hiei was caught off guard as she jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "AH!"

"Oh, Hiei! I knew under that hard shell was an ooey, gooey center!"

"I swear to whatever god you bow down to, I will kill every creature that you deem cute in this park, unless you release me this instant!" He bellowed.

"Oh, Hiei, you _do_ care! You're just a little softie!" She laughed continuing to hold him.

Several onlookers raised an eyebrow to the scene playing before them. A tall woman with strange hair was smothering a child with equally strange hair. He managed to wrestle free from her, the two of them tumbling to the ground, him falling on top of her. They stared for a few seconds panting until their lips moved in closer.

A woman putting her baby in a stroller gasped indignantly. "Oh! That's not right!" She turned to her husband who was shaking his head.

"No, it isn't." He replied watching the disgusting pair kiss. "Perhaps we should call the authorities."

~End


End file.
